RMS-009G Septem Kai
The RMS-009G Septem Kai is mass production high mobility ground combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-009 Septem is a mass production high mobility mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Septem shares similarities with the RMS-006 Jenice, this is due to the fact that the Septem is an enhanced version of the Jenice. One prominent improvement of the Septem over the Jenice is the addition of large thrusters on the Septem which are installed on the mobile suit's legs. These large thrusters allowed the Septem to achieve higher mobility and performance than the Jenice. The RMS-009G Septem Kai is the ground combat variant of the original space use Septem. The Septem Kai is identical to the original Septem visually aside from a different color scheme, however the Septem Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. Like the original space combat Septem, the Septem Kai has greater performance and versatility than its Jenice counterpart, the RMS-006G Jenice Kai, due to its large thrusters which allows it to move much more quickly than the Jenice Kai under gravity. The Septem Kai's primary weapon is its giant bazooka which possesses high firepower. For additional firepower, the Septem Kai is also equipped with 50mm torso mounted machine guns. The Septem Kai can optionally be equipped with a 100mm machine gun which fires physical rounds and possesses less firepower than the Septem Kai's giant bazooka. Armaments ;*50mm Machine Gun :The Septem Kai features two torso mounted machine guns which are rapid fire weapons. Although these 50mm machine guns do not possess the same level of firepower of the Septem Kai's other armaments, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun is a optional weapon of the Septem Kai. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka serves as the Septem's primary weapon. The giant bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for heavier fire power. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Septem Kai for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. ;*Buster Sword History The RMS-009 Septem was created by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) sometime prior to A.W. 0001 (presumably during the 7th Space War) as an enhanced RMS-006 Jenice. The RMS-009G Septem Kai was the ground combat variant of the original Septem and was deployed on Earth by the SRA during the 7th Space War. Both the ground and space variant of this mobile suit was deployed throughout the 7th Space War by the SRA alongside the less advanced Jenice, and later the more advanced RMS-014 Octape. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Septem Kai mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Septem Kais were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Septem Kais were customized in various ways by different factions and people. A notable group that used the Septem Kai was Rosa Intenso's mobile suit team in A.W. 0015 which aided the Vulture ship, Freeden. The Septem Kais operated by Rosa's group were painted in a maroon-like color scheme. Gallery Image:Rms-009-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka Image:Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine gun septem kai gundam war.jpg septemkai-IftXDAg.png|Compound mono-eye sensor septemkai-hoTXCr2.png|Combined mono-eye sensor septemkai-CPhvPl7.png|Aiming machine gun septemkai-4xOpEg4.png|Shooting machine gun septemkai-qyfHtEw.png|With Bazooka Notes & Trivia *The name Septem is derived from the 9th month, September. It's model number is analog to its Universal Century counterpart, the MS-09B Dom. *In some forms of media the Septem Kai is depicted with a green color scheme, which presumably is meant to represent its standard production colors. External links * RMS-009G Septem Kai on MAHQ ja:RMS-009G セプテム改